My Fallen Angel
by CirqueDuFreakObsessed95
Summary: crappy title I know. any way this is a story about my OC and Kurda. BTW this is my first story so please don't be mean. R&R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Saga of Darren Shan/Cirque du freak.

Chapter I

"Good morning Anna!"I said cheerfully as I walked over to see my best friend.

"Hey Katana!"She replied "Guess what?" she asked excitedly

"What?" I said as I laughed at her giddiness.

"Here look at this." She squealed happily.

I took the flyer from her hand and read it over.

"Cirque Du Freak?" I questioned then continued talking. "Where did you get this?" I asked slightly confused.

"Some weird guy handed it to me on my way back from Suzie's." she said spitting out the name Suzie. Me and Anna hated Suzie Ghrams with a fiery passion. Suzie had picked Anna to be her partner for a science project 'cause Anna was "smart".

"When is it?" I asked as I handed her back the flyer.

"It says that tomorrow night will be the last performance."Anna said sadly

"How much do the tickets cost?" I asked

"It says here that the price is twenty-five bucks."

"I got thirty bucks."I said. I knew it wouldn't be nearly enough for the both of us.

"I got ten bucks but that's all" Anna said sadly.

"I could steal some money from my mum?"I suggested.

"You'd do that for me?"She asked me clearly touched that I would steal from my mother and get beat -again- for her.

"Yea no biggy."I said nervously.

"Great! Thanks Katana."

"No problem Anna."I replied

"Ok, so you'll get the tickets tonight right?"

"Yea."

"Awesome see you in math."she said gleefully

"K see ya." I said before leaving.

Math was so boring. We were learning something stupid about algebra stuff. I mean what good is learning math if we have calculators. The only reason to learn math is to count money.

"Pssssssss"I heard from a bit behind me. I looked behind me to see a smiling Anna.

"Here"she said as she handed me a note.

_I can't wait till tomorrow night. How 'bout you? Anyway, you should bring some extra money. They might sell some cool stuff. See ya after school. Then we can discuss where we'll meet what we were etc._

_-Anna_

After I finished reading the note I crumpled it up and tossed it back to Anna. I looked over at her one more time to see her taking notes. The rest of the day went by extremely slowly. I was so anxious to get to talk to Anna about the Cirque. Finally the last bell rang and I was free for the rest of the day. I quickly ran outside to where me and Anna would always meet after school.

I was bent over and panting for breath when she arrived.

So, what's the plan? She asked me once she was seated and comfortable.

I quickly explained the plan and how it would all go. After I finished my explanation she nodded yes and said that she understood. I was so excited for tomorrow night not knowing how it would change my life.

I hope you like my story. This is my first story so yea. I'll be updating as soon as possible I promise.


	2. Chapter II

I don't own The Saga of Darren Shan/Cirque du freak.

Chapter I

"Good morning Anna!"I said cheerfully as I walked over to see my best friend.

"Hey Katana!"She replied "Guess what?" she asked excitedly

"What?" I said as I laughed at her giddiness.

"Here look at this." She squealed happily.

I took the flyer from her hand and read it over.

"Cirque Du Freak?" I questioned then continued talking. "Where did you get this?" I asked slightly confused.

"Some weird guy handed it to me on my way back from Suzie's." she said spitting out the name Suzie. Me and Anna hated Suzie Ghrams with a fiery passion. Suzie had picked Anna to be her partner for a science project 'cause Anna was "smart".

"When is it?" I asked as I handed her back the flyer.

"It says that tomorrow night will be the last performance."Anna said sadly

"How much do the tickets cost?" I asked

"It says here that the price is twenty-five bucks."

"I got thirty bucks."I said. I knew it wouldn't be nearly enough for the both of us.

"I got ten bucks but that's all" Anna said sadly.

"I could steal some money from my mum?"I suggested.

"You'd do that for me?"She asked me clearly touched that I would steal from my mother and get beat -again- for her.

"Yea no biggy."I said nervously.

"Great! Thanks Katana."

"No problem Anna."I replied

"Ok, so you'll get the tickets tonight right?"

"Yea."

"Awesome see you in math."she said gleefully

"K see ya." I said before leaving.

Math was so boring. We were learning something stupid about algebra stuff. I mean what good is learning math if we have calculators. The only reason to learn math is to count money.

"Pssssssss"I heard from a bit behind me. I looked behind me to see a smiling Anna.

"Here"she said as she handed me a note.

_I can't wait till tomorrow night. How 'bout you? Anyway, you should bring some extra money. They might sell some cool stuff. See ya after school. Then we can discuss where we'll meet what we were etc._

_-Anna_

After I finished reading the note I crumpled it up and tossed it back to Anna. I looked over at her one more time to see her taking notes. The rest of the day went by extremely slowly. I was so anxious to get to talk to Anna about the Cirque. Finally the last bell rang and I was free for the rest of the day. I quickly ran outside to where me and Anna would always meet after school.

I was bent over and panting for breath when she arrived.

So, what's the plan? She asked me once she was seated and comfortable.

I quickly explained the plan and how it would all go. After I finished my explanation she nodded yes and said that she understood. I was so excited for tomorrow night not knowing how it would change my life.

I hope you like my story. This is my first story so yea. I'll be updating as soon as possible I promise.


	3. author note

Author Note

Please read!

To anyone who liked my story "My Fallen Angel" I'm sorry to say that I am putting it on hold. I am going to start some new Darren Shan stories and will let you know when I will continue this story.

P.s I'm going to change my OC's name so please PM me or send me a review if you have any suggestions.

Sincerely yours, Darrene


End file.
